The 12 Days of Christmas
by Mijy
Summary: Did you know…there are plenty of things people don’t know. Like Luna’s love for Harry. A story of post-Christmas wonder, facts, and fluff!
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**The 12 Days of Christmas**

Summary: Did you know…there is plenty of things people don't know. Like Luna's love for Harry. A story of wonder, facts, and fluff!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be spending time on but rather 

**888**

_Chapter One: A Partridge in a Pear Tree_

The twelve days of Christmas are actually the twelve days after Christmas. Not many people know that.

Not many people know a lot of things.

Like the fact that Sirius Black is actually singer Stubby Boardman. Or that he meant a lot to Harry Potter.

Or that Harry Potter means a lot to me.

Harry Potter is "the boy who lived." Well, what's so special about living? Not many people know that either.

Living really is pointless, because that's all it is – living. If you search for the unknown, teach the untaught, love…then there is a point to living.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. The one who protected the world and our school from You-Know-Who.

The one who outlived his parents and yet has them still in his ruffled black hair and gorgeous green eyes.

The one who dedicates his time to quidditch but never loses sight of what's truly important.

The one who sticks next to his friends through thick and thin. Who ends up so many times in the hospital wing because of quidditch and saving the world that it's a wonder he's not scarred for life.

The one who is scarred for life – in more ways than one.

The one who just got Ron and Hermione together, an impossible feat of true love.

True love is a funny thing. Like in the song, the Twelve Days of Christmas.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…a partridge in a pear tree._

Why would anyone get his/her true love a partridge in a pear tree? I mean, come on, at least get them a nargle…

Speaking of nargles, Harry's the only one who ever looks at me like I'm normal and accepted.

I know they call me Loony behind my back. In second year, it got to me so bad that I…I broke down that year.

**888**

_Flashback_

"_Hey Loony! Why don't you start sticking your wand in your ears too?"_

_Everywhere, they were snickering at me. I had tried to make friends with a group of pretty girls and now they sneered at me. What's so bad about sticking my wand behind my ears? I won't forget it then._

"_Yeah! And take a hike to search for your stupid snorkel horn things!" Someone pushed me down, and the fall to the floor hurt a lot. My bag made of fairy wing silk ripped and everything in it spilled out._

_People trampled over everything as they left. My books were tattered, ink broken and spilled, papers everywhere. I had worked so hard on my homework last night – and now…_

_I just sobbed…there was nothing else to do. Everyone hated me, though I tried to fit in._

**888**

I don't remember how long I sat and sobbed – must have been forever. Someone came by and helped me. They picked up my bag, cleaned up the ink, fixed my books…and gave me their hand. That person was the only thing keeping me at Hogwarts that night and the rest of the year. Somebody out there cared for Loony Luna, whether or not I stuck my wand behind my ear.

Yet I can't even remember who it was.

See, I couldn't see as my eyes were so teared up. I wasn't even aware at the time of where we were going.

But when I woke up in the hospital wing the next morning – I felt so much better.

Maybe it was the magic cocoa Madam Pomfrey gives. Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have to go to classes. Maybe it was the comfy white hospital bed and fluffy pillows.

Maybe it was the fact that somebody finally was on my side.

Which is why I like Harry. He reminds me of the person so long ago. I know I freaked him out a bit, and his friends too, but I've realized that if someone can't get used to my eccentricity then they aren't worth my time.

**888**

Since it's the first day of Christmas, a.k.a. Boxing Day, I've decided to spend my day indoors doing who knows what. It's really amazing, but I have all of Ravenclaw to myself; everyone went home. I love my father, but he's always really busy around Christmas time with the Quibbler. Plus, I love walking around Hogwarts in the winter. The solitude and independence are perfect.

Actually, I think I'll give my meandering a point: the library. Where better to read up on crumple-horned snorkacks. Because no matter what anyone says – they do exist.

I turn the marble corner, and I realize I'm much closer to the library than I thought I would be. The mind is really something. One minute, I notice every little detail of a scene; the next, I delve into thinking and am hardly aware of the world.

Sounds a bit like love to me.

Just like sometimes, when I'm around Harry, I notice every perfect little thing: the exact shade of his eyes, the pattern of the flooring, the shirt he's wearing, what books he's carrying…I know it sounds creepy, but honestly tell me you don't think of that stuff.

And then other times when I'm with him I can't recall a single thing other than the flippy feeling of my stomach and the warm buzzing in my ears.

Either way, both keep me happy before bed when I relive the day in my mind.

Oh. I'm in the library.

And he's already here…what do I do? Run away? Or walk right up to him? Neither, as I am Luna Lovegood, and I don't treat love like others do.

I walk right by his aisle, pause, and then keep walking toward the magical creature section. And he follows me.

I plop myself on the carpet and pull out a book. Meanwhile, I sense that Harry is close by and I look up.

"Hey Luna."

Oh. Sweet. Merlin.

"Hi Harry! How are you?" I could hardly keep from squeaking.

"Not bad at all. You?"

"Oh, I'm great." Especially when you're talking to me.

"What are you looking for? Can I join you?" He shifts his weight a little, his eyes locking with mine.

And I get a shiver up my spine.

"Sure. I'm looking for info about crumple-horned snorkacks." I can hardly keep my voice steady.

He amble over and sits down right next to me, brushing my shoulder. Sparks jump from him to me and back to him, and my breathing speeds up.

So does his.

Why is he nervous? Is he afraid to talk to Loony Lovegood? Do I remind him of Sirius because we had that conversation?

"So Luna, it's been a long time."

**888**

The common room fire crackles in front of me. Each flame licks the log and then dances higher and higher. Heat washes over me…and then it's gone. And I feel cold, and alone; my only contact with someone today was small talk with Harry in the library.

Small talk, that's it. He, after all, still has friends in Gryffindor tower and quidditch to entertain him. I have searching for that which no one believes.

No one in Ravenclaw stayed but me.

It's going to be a long holiday.

**888**

Author's notes: Well, that was a long one. But it felt good to write. As you may have guessed (or not, don't feel bad if you didn't) each chapter of this fic will cover one of the twelve days of Christmas.

Umm, I hope you like it! I know that a lot of people believe in the sacred bond of Harry and Ginny, but I just think there are more clues for Luna. Like, he feels comfortable talking to her about Sirius when he can't say it to anybody else.

But you don't have to believe in the shippy. You can just enjoy the fluff.

And review? Pretty, pretty please?

Or check out my other story, Bring Them Together, a Ron/Hermione thing through Harry's eyes. Go here: 


	2. Two Turtledoves

**The 12 Days of Christmas**

Summary: Did you know…there are plenty of things people don't know. Like Luna's love for Harry. A story of wonder, facts, and fluff!

Disclaimer: The name explains this. In the disclaimer, I disclaim it.

**888**

_Recall Chapter One:_

Small talk, that's it. He, after all, still has friends in Gryffindor tower and quidditch to entertain him. I have searching for that which no one believes.

No one in Ravenclaw stayed but me.

It's going to be a long holiday.

**888**

_Chapter Two: Turtledoves_

I wake up, bleary eyed from staying up to late. It's really funny, because it's not like I was doing anything the whole time. Just sitting on the couch and staring into the fire.

I wasn't even thinking about anything.

My morning routine is completed automatically. Even when my brain can't function, my body goes to the bathroom, makes me brush my teeth, drags my hands to comb my hair, and so on. But I pause in front of my wardrobe – is there really any need to get dressed. I look down at my pajamas. They are these really cute flannel jammies with changing designs; at the moment, they're snitches. I guess I was thinking of Harry.

Not that he thinks of me in return.

I decide to get dressed anyway. Pajamas are comfy, but they don't make me feel awake, alive, or alert. And when in love, you have to be as alert as possible.

Who knows what you could do?! Even yesterday I kept getting places faster than I meant to. The brain just goes bye-bye for a few minutes and…

Well, how did I get in the dining hall? See what I mean – silly brain.

The long tables stretch out in the enormous room. I sit down at the mahogany table with a blue runner. Seventy places set – one taken. The reminder of my aloneness depresses me; I have no one to sit with at breakfast.

Plus I'm really, really late. It's actually lunchtime. And even though it's break and people get up later, this is like 12:30. The only time I've slept longer was in third year…

**888**

_Flashback_

_I walked into Snape's dungeon class – late. I was terrified of the hook-nosed greasy man and normally I would never be late, but I had been delayed by pranksters at lunch._

_Let's just say someone thought it would be funny to put Vomit Vestibules in my macaroni._

_I didn't feel like going to the hospital wing for the third time that week over some silly little joke. What harm came out of the fact that I spent ten minutes puking my guts out and had a green tinge for the rest of the day?_

_None, other than potions class._

_While the rest of the fourth years stared at me or muttered, "Loony Loony, late to class," I faced the head of Slytherin, alone. As the class so cleverly put it, not even the nargles would help me now._

"_Why are you late, Miss Lovegood?" The iciness of his voice crept through my robes and popped goosebumps all over my skin._

_In a corner, somebody started snickering. Well, if I didn't go to the hospital, I certainly wouldn't tell Snape the reason for my tardiness._

"_There…there was a line…the plates were crowded…" Why couldn't I say something that made sense!?_

"_A line, crowded plates – I sense that there is no good reason at all for you lateness Miss Lovegood. Ten points from Ravenclaw and detention tonight."_

_I slunk into my seat. Not surprisingly, I was the only one without a partner. But even the most clumsy partner would have been better than that potions class from hell._

_Every time someone passed by, turned around, even looked at my cauldron and me, an important ingredient was knocked to the floor. With every crash, the dark-robed dark-charactered professor took away more points – and then I had to stay after class to clean everything up._

_Making me late for my next class._

_Classes were finally over, but nothings over till it's over. Including my really bad day._

_As I walked into the common room, a hush fell. Then the whispers started._

"_Hey look, it's Loony!"_

"_She such a loon, and she can't get anything right."_

"_Do you know how many points she lost us today?"_

_I pretended not to hear. If I react, the teasing just gets worse…people are piranhas, willing to chomp and shred even the deadest of dead. So I listlessly trudged up to my dorm and fell into my bed. Someone had taken my stuffed animals, so that even they couldn't cheer me up._

_I slept._

**888**

That time I slept through Friday and woke up Saturday afternoon.

No one bothered to wake me up. No one bothered to tell the teachers. No one bothered to get my assignments or help me with homework.

But somehow Dumbledore figured out what was wrong with me and did all of the above.

And now back to the present state of things…I'm still in the dining hall. Well, being here isn't very fun now that I've finished eating, so I guess I'll go outside or stay in the library or something. I mean, it's the second day of Christmas, my homework is all done, and I have plenty of free time to do whatever I choose.

I start walking from the dining hall to the library. I don't have to pay attention to where I'm going as I've traveled this route so many times, my feet have memorized it. But my thoughts about Harry fade for a second as I pass a window overlooking the courtyard.

Out in the vast expanse of white snow, two red heads, a brunette, and a raven-haired boy were having a snowball fight. The four looked to be having a great time, tossing icy wetness at each other and hiding behind stone pillars to avoid another person's throw.

My breath fogs up the window. Looking through the condensation makes the scene dreamlike, unreal, and desirable. What I would do to trade places with someone out there. I'd be happy to give up my warm (but empty) common room, my dry (but shuddering) skin, my tamed (but lifeless) hair, and my place in life.

It's not easy being Luna Lovegood.

**888**

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…two turtledoves…_

Honestly. What's with turtledoves? They symbolize peace, harmony, and love. Their feathers are used in many potions dealing with those three qualities. However, they probably make a lame present. I mean, come on! The birds would have to be locked in a cage or killed to make the potions. That symbolizes sadness to me.

But I guess the thing about turtledoves and true love is how much lovers act like turtledoves. The snowball fight is slowly ending, and two people (Ronald and Hermione) are drifting together. Though they were on opposite teams, they completely forgive each other and walk away from Harry and Ginevra. Disinterested, she starts to build a fort from the white powder. Why she's building a fort when the fight is over beats me.

I snap back from my thoughts to the wintry scene outside, and the boy with wild, black hair is standing directly below the window, looking up at me. He waves at me, and I'm amazed that he can see me from this distance. His normally light jeans are a dark blue from the melted snow; his eyes are sparkling through the lenses of his glasses. He looks absolutely irresistible.

He waves again, and I realize that my breath had stopped. Bit by bit, I raise my hand and wave back. And although I'm quite high up, I can see his smile spread across his face.

**888**

Author's notes: Aaaah!! My creativity has run away and I can't find it anywhere! Anyways, this story is taking me longer to write than I thought it would. Thanks to all of the reviewers, especially the ones who found my story looooong after it had been posted.

Since I'm on break, I'll try to post more chapters in this time – if I can write them. But do not fear, I shall try not to abandon the fic even if it does lie stale for an amount of time.

Now, a question for all of you because I can't decide: Should Harry and Luna get together January 1st (middle of fic) or January 6th (very end of fic)? Either way they would be fluff, but I just want to know which would be more interesting. Personally, I think that I could do better with pre-relationship fluff than relationship fluff, but you tell me what you'd like to see. Please…

Once again, thanks to my beautiful ten reviewers! And now, personalized notes for you all.

Claudia 22: Curiosity killed the cat, but it works fine for the rest of us. ;-)

Laura Lovegood: Here I am. Updating, not soon at all. Thanks!

I'm not Weird, I'm Gifted: I totally agree. People always say, "Oh Harry and Ginny!" and I say, "Well Luna's a new character but the clues are totally there!"

Brittney: Thanks for the compliments! Umm, I'll try to get longer, but I'm actually a short writer. I don't know – I just usually end up at only 900 words or so.

petites sorcieres: Well, as I am an ignorant American (just kidding)…I take Spanish, but I understood the gist of what you wrote, thanks to an online translator. Thanks for liking my fic, and I agree that Ginny has no luck to have a day with Harry.

JaNde: Thanks and keep reading!

p0pptarttIf it sounds like Luna then that's great because it's what I'm trying to do! Woo-hoo! and thanks.

cleojan5: Wee! I'm on a favorites list! Thanks for loving the story and here's more to love!

Stella: I'm trying to update! Thanks for the compliments.


End file.
